Jaken's Nightmare
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kouga are both on a business trip leaving Jaken to take care of their pregnant wives. (Sequel to The Perfect Night and Baby Shopping) Don't forget to R and R -read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creators. Thank you to DrFoxy for giving me the great idea for this

Author Note: another short sequel to Perfect Night and Baby Shopping Take One.

**Jaken's Nightmare**

Kagome was sitting on the couch stretched out reading through a magazine, Ayame was passed out in the couch across from her. They had spent all morning pouring over baby clothes and toys, Ayame had passed out after a couple hours while Kagome couldn't fall asleep. In fact she was getting some unusually cravings for cream cheese brownies with butterscotch covered s'mores ice cream, and a scoop of black cherry chocolate chip amaretto.

"Jaken!" Kagome yelled causing Ayame to awakening suddenly.

The toad came scurrying in covered flour and bread crumbs, "Yes lady Kagome?!"

"I need a cream cheese brownie with butterscotch covered s'mores ice cream and a scoop of black cherry chocolate chip amaretto," Kagome said, "oh and Carmel cream cannoli."

Jaken's jaw dropped as he seemed ready to break down into tears, "but but Lady Kagome what about the shake n bake pork chops with fresh cut green beans and rice?!"

"Oh I still want that for dinner too," Kagome smiled sweetly, "and thank you Jaken I don't know what we so with out you."

Jaken quickly snapped to attention beaming with pride as he bowed repeatedly, "ah thank you lady Kagome thank you!" He scurried off at the same time crying wondering where in the world would he find Carmel cream canollis.

"Oh! And bring me devils food cake with sanders hot fudge, Strawberry chocolate ice cream, with marshmallow bananas and a large cherry on top!" Ayame yelled after Jaken.

They heard the sound of crash which indicated Jaken had once again hit a wall, and a cry of "oh lord Sesshoumaru how could you and Lord Kouga leave your lowly servant like this!"

Kagome and Ayame giggled, they felt sorry for the toad but with their guys hiding from them on business trips, someone had to do it. Kagome sifted through her magazine jumping when she came upon a cute little outfit. It was a one-piece that looked like a dog, even had a stuffed dog tail sewn into the behind and big cute eyes sewn on the head, it was golden brown but Kagome still loved it.

"Hey Ayame, take a look at this," Kagome walked over to Ayame to show it to her.

"Ooooh that's sooooo cute, do they have a wolf one?" Ayame scanned the page then cheered, "yay! They do!" She grabbed the phone, "so one dog and a wolf one piece."

"Oh and look a dog and wolf stuffed animals they look like Sesshoumaru and Kouga's forms," Kagome said excitedly.

While Ayame did the ordering Kagome went through the pages, they ended up also ordering little dog sippy bottles, blankets, and even even a specialized wolf crib for Ayame's pup. By this time a rather messy looking Jaken came in carrying two rather large bowls for their orders. Kagome tried hard not to laugh, Jaken was covered head to toe, the flour and bread crumbs were now mixed with butterscotch syrup, Carmel stuck to his sleeves, and he was leaving hot fudge foot prints. Ayame was less able to control herself as she fell onto the couch laughing hysterical. Kagome soon found herself joining as Jaken grumbled setting the bowls down on the table.

"Dinner will be ready in three hours," Jaken said straightening but he wobbled as he pulled his feet from sticking to the floors. They spotted a cherry stuck to his ear.

"Haha thank hehe Jaken, " Kagome managed to say as they watched Jaken wobble out of the room.

"Hahaha he had a cherry stuck in his ear!" Ayame cried through tears as she shook from laughing.

They both dug into their bowls of heavenly deliciousness, "mhhmmm so good!"

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Ayame asked.

"Well I always wanted to have to pups room painted," Kagome said as she looked up the stairs, "Sesshoumaru wanted to be present for that though..."

"His loss he's on business with Kouga," Ayame chimed in, "soooo let's do it without them."

"You're right, we start tomorrow," Kagome agreed, oh the wonderful ideas she had for the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
